Home in Time for Yuletide
by Dakk Tribal
Summary: Noctis and Luna normally celebrate the Yuletide together, but it doesn't look like she'll make it home in time, leaving the King with the hope that she will be home with him. / Merry Christmas!


Noctis Lucis Caelum stood in his study, looking out the window that gave him a full view of the square below. Ever since he had woken up and noticed that Luna was gone, he had been really restless and unable to concentrate on anything other than his wife. Despite being a Queen for a few years, her duties as Oracle had remained her most important duty. Noctis never objected to this, his only complaint was how she would be gone for long periods of time and he would worry about her day and night. His worry became so overwhelming at times that he once tried to send the entire Kingsglaive out to escort her home. Luckily Ignis had convinced him from making such an order.

She had left a week ago and while she said she would try to be home as soon as she could, she couldn't promise anything. With Umbra being unable to travel with her due to illness and cellphones not working outside of his kingdom, Noctis had no choice but to wait for her to return.

Two days had passed and Noctis remained worried. He was hoping for some clarification from Luna via her next letter, which was what Ignis was tasked with finding. The man had never let him down before.

A small set of knocks came from his door, breaking the King's thoughts. "Come in."

The door opened and in came Ignis and he closed the door behind him. He bowed once, out of respect and royal courtesy. "Your Grace."

With the door closed, Noctis could drop his formal attitude and speak freely, "Hey Specs."

"Noct," said Ignis with a smirk.

"Please tell me you have some good news…"

Ignis held up the letter he had found earlier, "This should raise your spirits."

Noctis walked over and took the letter his friend offered him. There was no return address, just being addressed to the king himself, but the handwriting was easily recognizable to Noctis. Luna wrote so elegantly it was hard to miss. He opened the letter and read aloud, his heart beating faster than ever:

 _My beloved Noct,_

 _By the time you get this letter it will be Yuletide's Eve, and by then I should be on my way home. I know you worry about me, but I assure you I will be in one piece when I return to you. Be happy and well, Noctis._

 _Much love,_

 _Luna_

 _P.S. As much as the urge is in you, please refrain from sending the entire Kingsglaive to retrieve me._

There was a smiley face symbol at the end of the post script, and Noctis couldn't help but smile at that.

Ignis had chuckled too. "Seems the Queen is in high spirits, perfect for this time of year."

"That's good, but I am happier to know that she'll be home tonight," said Noctis, who felt like he had a lot of weight lifted off his shoulders. Still, the night was still a good half a day away, and a lot could happen until then. It was hard to remain positive in such circumstances.

"Chin up, Noct, I'm sure Luna will be here before the clock strikes thirteen tonight," Ignis said, trying to raise his friend's spirits up.

Noctis stared at the letter for a long moment, and he finally said what he absolutely needed to say. "I need her, specs. I need her in my arms…"

Such an intimate thing to say from the King was rare for anyone to hear, but it was Luna he was referring to and he couldn't hold himself back any longer.

Still, Ignis kept himself composed, though he was feeling for his friend. "Be strong Noct, for Luna."

Noct nodded once and turned back towards his desk. He sat down in the wooden chair and sighed. He had grown tired from his nerves being on edge.

"I'm going to relax in here for a while, Ignis. Keep me informed of everything else, okay?"

Ignis bowed his head, "Indeed, I will be on top of things until you're ready, sire."

Noctis again nodded once and closed his eyes.

Leaving the room quietly, Ignis closed the door behind him, and was met by the Captain of the Kingsglaive Nyx Ulric. Nyx was the commander of the entire Kingsglaive unit and he was also a good friend of the king.

"How is His Majesty doing?"

Ignis shook his head lightly, "You know how he is when the Queen is away. This time I fear it is much direr."

Nyx crossed his arms over his chest, "This might be the first time in their reign that they aren't together for Yuletide."

Speaking in a whisper, Ignis spoke, "That will not happen. Havre faith, for this might be the Yuletide that Noct will fondly remember forever."

Noon passed without an update, and it soon began to get darker with the setting of the sun. When that started to happen, Noctis began to worry again. Luna knew that with the coming of the darkness came the daemons and even though she had an escort of over thirty of the Kingsglaive with her, as well as her personal bodyguard Ravus (who just happened to be her brother) it was still dangerous to travel on the roads. If it got too dark they would be forced to stop for the night and with that fact in his head he couldn't help but be depressed.

To help stave off that depression he began to get to work on what he and Luna normally did every Yuletide.

Insomnia celebrated the season of giving in its own way but the privacy of the King and Queen was much less festive. Normally the evening hours of the day would be a social get together of high ranking officials and citizens from across the kingdom. That tradition ended when Noctis' father King Regis passed away. Noctis made it to where the citizens would celebrate however they wanted, while he got a private date of sorts with Luna in the Citadel. Nothing very big, just a private dinner with her at the café on the Citadel roof. Nothing but the view of the kingdom to keep them company, as well as each other of course.

Going out of his way to keep his mind occupied Noctis even set the table for himself and Luna. The finest silverware in the kingdom, given to him from Ignis was on the table as well as a lone bottle of wine and two tall unlit candles.

That was where he was now, waiting for word on if Luna was going to be home in time or if she had to stop for the night in an outpost to avoid the daemons. It had been a few hours since he had read her letter and as he hadn't received a call from anyone meant that Luna wasn't back in Insomnia yet. It was beginning to look like she wasn't going to make it, and that above all else made him sad.

He heard footsteps from behind him and he turned, hoping to see his wife but his heart sank when he noticed it was Ignis.

"Any word from Luna?"

His friend was holding another letter in his hands that was similar in style to the last one. He walked up and handed it to his King.

Noctis opened the letter and he felt his heart sink.

 _Dearest Noct,_

 _I can say we made it to Lestallum, but the daemons forced us to stop for the night. Tomorrow I will be in Insomnia, but I am sorry that I will miss our dinner._

 _But cheer up, there is a special gift you be receiving soon, and I know you will love it._

 _I will see you in the morning._

 _With much love,_

 _Luna_

Though it hurt him to do so, Noctis smiled. "Doesn't look like she'll be back in time, specs."

The king handed the paper to Ignis, who took noting how his friend was holding back the tears in his eyes. "I am truly sorry Noct."

This time of the year was meant to be with the ones you love the most, be it family or friends, but for Noctis…the love he felt for his wife was indescribable. For a few moments Noctis kept quiet but the need to speak soon came to him. "You didn't get anything more with the letter did you? She said that I'd be getting something special."

"The letter is all you got Your Majesty."

"Alright then," Noct didn't hide the disappointment in his voice and he turned back to look out at his city.

"Would you like for me to clean the table, sire?"

Noctis shook his head, "I will. Go enjoy the holiday, Ignis. I'll finish up here."

Ignis bowed his head once and made his leave, feeling the depressed state of the king start to come onto him.

As he got in the elevator and pressed the button to go to the first floor, Ignis sighed, 'I wish there was something I could do for him…'

The elevator reached the first floor and when the doors opened Ignis' expression turned to one of shock.

After Ignis had left Noctis remained standing near the railing overlooking the city. The lights of the city proved to be as beautiful as ever though it couldn't shake how terrible he felt right now. Though Lestallum wasn't far away from Insomnia it was still dangerous to try and navigate the roads at night with the monsters running loose. Though he didn't like it, Noct knew that for her to be safe, Luna was making the right move by staying the night in the city.

Still, it didn't help that they were going to be unable to have their date. His mind wandered because of that. That was why he hadn't been in a hurry to clean the table he had set, his mind was holding out hope that something of a miracle could happen. That was what he wanted his gift from Yuletide to be this year.

He wanted his wife back, like he had told Ignis earlier, he wanted to hold her. He'd get his chance to do so in the morning, but he couldn't wait.

Conflicted feelings within him made him lose close his eyes and he lowered his head.

Suddenly he heard footsteps echo through the area. Thinking it was Ignis he didn't look up, "Who is it?"

He didn't hear anything, but soon felt a pair of slender arms wrap around his waist. Opening his eyes Noctis looked down and saw a pair of hands resting on his stomach, with the left hand having a large diamond ring that looked extremely familiar.

A feminine voice spoke softly, "Happy Yuletide, Noctis."

A light gasp escaped Noctis' lips as he recognized the voice and spun around to find that Lunafreya was standing behind him. The dress she wore was white and decorated with Yuletide hollies and left her shoulders bare. Her hair was long and she wore a mistletoe hairpin on her left temple. She was looking up at him with a smile that made her as beautiful as the full moon on a clear night.

"Luna! When did you get back?"

"Just a few moments ago, to be exact," she replied. "Ravus and the others worked hard to get me home. It was a miracle he managed to pull it off."

Making a mental note to reward his brother-in-law later, Noctis wrapped his arms tightly around his wife like she was the most important person in his life. "I'm glad you're back…I missed you so much."

Luna rested her cheek against his; it was slightly cool as she whispered into his ear, "I love you Noct."

Noctis smiled before he brought his lips to hers, and savored every moment of it.

A Yuletide miracle had happened indeed.


End file.
